


Can I Have My Coffee Here?

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan wasn't even suppose to be working. Her boring Saturday night shift takes a interesting turn when Killian Jones makes his usual delivery. Captain Swan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have My Coffee Here?

Emma wasn't even supposed to be there. Saturday's were her day off but Ruby desperately needed her to take her shift at the coffee shop. After weeks of perfectly timed morning runs, Ruby landed herself a date with the doctor she had "suddenly" found herself running alongside. On any other occasion Emma would have been fine with picking up a shift, except this particular Saturday night, it seemed like the college students that normally littered the coffee shop with their books and overpriced caffeinated drinks had traded them in for cheap liquor and hangovers for the next week. Twenty. That was the number of people she had seen since her shift started, and no more had been added to the list in the past hour. 

Bored, she stared out into the street. The sky was turning a bright pink that reminded her of a tropical drink only found at one of those resorts with white sand and blue seas, where the waiters were toned, olive skinned men with open white shirts and linen blue shorts. They would smell of coconut and bring her drinks just as she was finishing the one in her hand. She would peer up from her book, it wouldn't be a trashy romance novel but something smart, maybe one of the classics, when her sunlight was being blocked. In front of her would be a man, a man with muscular legs dripping water onto the hot sand. Quickly she would move her eyes past his masculine, hair scattered chest and up to the scruff, a gingerish scruff that accentuated his perfect jaw line that was currently curved into a devilish grin. Needing the full picture her eyes wander up to his, catching them in hers she can notices how they match....

HONK HONK HONK

Abruptly awoken from her day dream, Emma slammed her head into her folded arms on the counter. As much as she loved Ruby maybe taking this shift was a bad idea after all. Then again her other option was going out with Mary Margaret and her Prince Charming, David. Emma loved them more than anything but she couldn't handle another night of conversations about finding love from a couple who had been together from first glance. Pushing herself off the counter, Emma reached for the bag at her feet. Using her laptop at work wasn't allowed, but what was Mr. Gold going to do, fire her? This wasn't her dream job anyway so what did it matter. Carefully she hoisted it up and pulled out her suspiciously post-it note covered laptop. 

"Ruby!" Emma huffed as she pulled a pink post it note. "Thanks for taking my shift. I owe you one." She pulled another. "Don't wait up for me. Winky face." And another "Unless you have coffee and want LOTS of details." Emma shook her head trying to fight the smile. "The delivery guy gets there around 10 minutes to closing. He's...."She looked at the note puzzled. "You'll see. xoxox" 

Tossing the notes in the trash can, Emma opened her laptop. There was yet another note. "It's no Mallrats or Chasing Amy but enjoy." Laptop in hand Emma sat on the floor and booted it up. It's not like she couldn't use the mirrors on the ceiling to help her watch the door, plus who was going to come in?

The vibration from something crashing onto the counter shook Emma out of her heavily involved state with the movie. She had forgotten to check the mirrors and the clock periodically. Now she was about to have some rude customer complain about them having to wait for their caffeine fix. This was exactly how she needed to end her night.

"Shit" Emma mouthed, quickly pulled the ear buds from her ears and paused the movie. 

Gently she slide the laptop under the counter. Needing some excuse for being on the floor Emma grabbed a dusty pen that appeared to be on the floor since the opening of the coffee shop. Letting out a heavy breathe Emma shook her hair out before springing up from the floor. Secretly, hoping that the 'sorry I dropped my pen' ploy would get her out of any complaint the potential costumer might have. 

"Sorry about that. Dropped my pen. What..."The smile Emma painted on her face to greet the potential customer disappeared when she caught the certain pair of sea blue eyes that had the power to cause her heart to race and her imagination to recall the muscular man in her day dreams. Feeling her chest tighten, she struggled to regulate her breathing before finishing her sentence. "...can I get you?"

Emma made it a habit not to work on nights that Killian Jones was delivering the week’s coffee beans from a local grower. Especially after the drunken debacle of October 18th in which Ruby found it rather amusing to loudly proclaim Emma Swan needed 'a good deep-dickin' from the very fuckable and English Killian Jones in a bar that he happened to be at the same night they were. It was common knowledge among friends and in the shop that Emma found Killian extremely attractive. Flirting ensued whenever he made the deliveries on her shift and Emma hoped that he would even ask her out one night. After that night Emma only worked shifts where Jefferson made the deliveries and it stayed that way until that night. The embarrassment was not that her crush was now made known to a room full of drunks with Killian in it, but more because she would have preferred to have hinted to Killian that she needed him to give her as Ruby put it 'a deep dickin'.

"Hello Swan." Killian enthusiastically greeted her. The right corner of his mouth curled up perfectly into a devilish smirk. He looked her face over quickly, though it felt like hours. Truth was he missed seeing her face."Where do you want it?"

Suddenly remembering his initial reason for being there, Emma stared at him perplexed. She had heard the simple question but her brain had turned it into something more adventurous.

"The boxes" Killian tapped them with his large hands. 

"Back room is fine. Thanks" Emma grabbed her laptop from under the counter. There was some time before she need to clean and close up so might as well finish her movie. Quickly she put her earbuds in and pressed play.

"Watching anything interesting?" Killian breathed onto Emma's neck. Startled and slightly turned on Emma slammed the laptop shut and pulled out her earbuds.

"Just a movie Ruby told me to watch." Controlling her nervous tone she turned to face Killian but it made everything worse. Wafts of sea and rum danced around her before reaching her nose. The question of did his mouth taste as he smelled screamed loudly in her brain as she glanced at his lips. "I better start closing up." 

"Is there anything I can help you with before I leave?" It sounded like a line from a cheesy 1970's porn film and any second now he would have her bent over the counter. 

Taking a deep breath Emma pulled herself up onto the counter, pushing her laptop and bag out of the way. Adrenaline and lust mixed inside her creating a concoction of courage that she had never experienced. Her fingers reached for the hem of his gray cotton t-shirt and pulled him between her legs. Surprise and want were written across his eyes as she peered into them. Delicately her lips moved over his, occasionally nipping at his bottom lip. She could feel his body going stir crazy, not knowing if he should touch her or let her continue on. In the silence she could hear the buzzing of the light above them and Killian's anxious tapping of his fingers against the counter. 

"I'm actually in need of some testosterone." Before Emma could take another breath Killian's fingers entangled themselves in her golden locks. His thumbs pinning her earlobes back while his lips placed just the right amount of pressure needed for him to devour her mouth. 

Wrapping her legs around Killian, Emma pulled him nearly on top of her and forcing everything off the counter. The sound of the laptop crashing on the floor briefly stopping them. In sync they looked at the ground, but Emma found it difficult to care that the most expensive thing she owned (that would probably take a whole paycheck to fix) was now probably broken. As long as Killian wasn't some anatomically impaired Ken doll, nothing else mattered while Emma had him on her. The way he fiercely kissed her and the weight of his body on hers made her crave him.

Uncertain if the interruption signaled the end of their fun both stared at each other. Wide eyed, Emma looked up from her lashes and bit the right corner of her lower lip. Precisely tilting her head to the right with her shrug she proceeded to give Killian the international continue nod. Immediately forgetting about the laptop Killian returned to kissing her, making sure he covered every inch of her mouth with his. Tiny moans escaped from Emma's mouth, feeling Killian’s hands sliding up her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the counter. In the mayhem of it her brain made a mental note to thank Ruby for telling her to borrow that little black dress with the rose print of it. Each goose bump Killian created on her skin writing the reminder over and over. Calloused finger tips fidgeting with top of the little black number Emma had put on after her shower. In anticipation of Killian removing them, Emma rushed her fingers to the belt pretending to hold up the jeans he had on. 

"In a rush are we love?" Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth to the column of as Emma's neck. Allowing his words to echo off it. 

"You might say that." Emma jumped down, her left hand on his chest as she pushed him against the back counter, the right painfully slow, undoing the button and zipper of the jeans. 

"Remember" Her fingers slide past the top of his boxers. "I need a deep" Emma sucked in her breath, finding what she was looking for she wrapped her hand around his hardness. "dickin'" she breathed onto his lips. 

Paralyzed by her touch Killian let his head fall back, hitting the shelf. Long lazy strokes up and down his shaft, made him harder. Wanting to feel her skin under his finger tips his hands traveled up the back of her thighs and up her ass, dipping his hands in her underwear to get a better curve of her body. He gave a gentle squeeze just to watch her react. Emma pushed up onto her toes, her mouth reaching his ear just in time to let out a moan. Repaying the favor Emma brushed her thumb against his tip. Just the way she moved her fingers drove him mad. He needed to be inside her and now. 

Both hands firmly grabbing at Emma's ass Killian pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pushing off the back counter Killian stumbled forward, his jeans slowly falling and making it difficult to move around. Aiming for the original counter Killian missed and with a crash Emma was placed on a counter covered with baked goods. Plates and cakes domes crashed to the floor, muffins and scone strewn everywhere. Killian removed the underwear he played with earlier, dropping them on a pile of scones on the floor. Desperately needing to feel the heat at Emma's core, Killian slid his hands inside her thighs until his thumb reached her center. The jolt of electricity up Emma's spine awoke every nerve in her body. Feeling alive she dug her nails into the skin of his hips. Her mouth could have drawn blood if she would have bit any harder on his collar bone. All while his thumb teased the small bundle of nerves. 

Unable to stand the sensation of the simplest of pleasures, Emma needed a way to stop Killian before coming undone too soon. With the heel of her boot she started to push his boxers down. Feeling the leather sole scraping against his skin made him want to help. He moved his hand from Emma and began to push them off himself. 

Seeing this as a chance to move off the food covered counter, Emma pushed her body forward causing Killian to stumble and somehow turn, his back landing against Mr. Gold's very expensive coffee machine. The force of the two bodies slamming on it caused a stack of cups to fall and shatter on the ground. For every crash Killian placed hungry kisses on Emma's neck. Teeth and facial stumble marking up her neck. Wondering how they had yet even started to have sex Killian used his hands to find free counter space, which proved to be nearly impossible. Unexplainably Killian tripped over his own feet while moving backwards. With a thud he landed on the floor with Emma on top of him. 

"Ow" Killian whimpered. He could feel the impact of the hard floor in his muscles and bones. 

" Oh sorry" Emma quickly apologized. Tucking her hair behind her ears she got a better view of Killian's face scrunched up from the pain.

"It's alright" Killian smirked forgetting about the agony his back was in. He throw his arm over Emma's back before capturing his lips in hers and rolling her to her back.

Kissing his way down Emma's neck he stopped at the top of her dress to undo the buttons ,playfully nipping at the exposed tops of her breasts. Emma ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it with every little nip he took. If his mouth this good on her skin she could only image how good it felt to have him inside her. 

Desperately needing him, Emma whispered the three words that drove him to the edge 'Fuck me Killian'. Not needing to be told twice he did what he was told. He pushed at her entrance, sliding into her at an agonizing pace, sparking every nerve in her to a response, from the toss of her head, to her back, to the nails gripping at his shirt. He filled her perfectly. 

Each movement into her was slow at first until they found the speed that made her cry his name out. He gripped at her thigh to move her body upward in the search for her sweet spot. Emma arched her back, placing her hand under her for better leverage she noticed something underneath her. It was one of their monster cookies. Pulling it out from under her she tossed it behind her. Trying to refocus on having an amazing man please her in a way she desperately needed she noticed there was something else she was laying on. Another cookie. Wondering how many she was on top of she felt around. Each time finding another and tossing it aside. Frustrated from the plague of cookies underneath her she felt a change of position was in order. 

"Lay back." Emma breathed. Both her hands pressed firmly into his chest.

Breaking for a brief moment Killian laid back on the floor. Keeping his eyes locked on Emma he watched her chest rise and fall with anticipation. Emma took her time placing herself on top of Killian. She savored every moment her body moved on top of his. How kissing the crook of his neck made a small his come out of his mouth. That lightly scraping her teeth against his chest made him curse under his breath. Strategically moving her slick and warm center up and his shaft just to push his madness and lust for her. Done teasing she firmly planted her hands on his chest helping her to raise herself slightly above him. Slowly taking in every inch Killian had to offer. The scraping of her walls forced her eyes closed and her hands to grabbed at the fabric of his shirt. Overcome by a feeling like never before Emma was oblivious to Killian undoing the rest of the buttons of her dress, his fingers tracing the floral pattern of the lace bra covering perfect breasts. Feeling every stroke of his touch Emma dug her knees into the floor as she rode him harder. Thank god for the black cotton thigh highs or her knees would have been bruised to shit more than they already were going to be. 

"Fuck Emma! You feel so good." One hand holding onto to her hip and the other slipped under the bra. 

Silent sighs and moans escaped her lips every time she moved herself off him just slightly to feel his full impact. Blonde hair fell forward when she found her sweet spot. She could feel the tension coiling tighter in the pit of her stomach. 

Killian enjoyed the sight of Emma, her movements and the fire she was building in him. He could not understand how letting her do all the work seemed to exhaust him. Seeing Emma chase her high, fueled Killian to find his own. There was no way that he would let such a beauty do all the work. He needed to sit up. Hoping to go unnoticed Killian propped himself on one elbow. The other reached for the back of Emma's head to pull her into a kiss. Lifting his body from the floor he kept her perfectly positioned on him.  
"No!" Emma yelled out as she pulled away from his mouth, pushing him back down with both hands.

Obeying her, Killian laid down on the floor again. This is about Emma's pleasure and he was happy to oblige. A forceful command could mean only that she was close to her orgasm. Sliding his hands up her dress he placed his hands on her thighs to keep her steady as possible while she moved up and down on him. Stopping only to move in a her hips in a circular pattern against him. Her center took the brunt of her movements, creating enough friction that Emma couldn't keep her eyes open. 

"Fuck" Instantaneously flew out of both their mouths. 

Quickly catching on to the rhythm of her body he moved his to hers. Adding to the fire Emma created between them. Feeling how close she was Emma opened her eyes. The idea of seeing Killian's face as she came undone pleased her. Staring into the vast array of shades of green in Emma's eyes he could see the burst of white light that was forming behind her eyes. God, he needed to watch her fall from her peak. His palms sweating from the heat coming off her skin managed to keep hold of her. 

"Killian don't stop" Emma ordered. Her body falling forward and breathe ragged as her walls clenching around him. She finally reached her exquisite high. 

The squeeze of her body pushed Killian to his own high, releasing not only her name from his lips but the build up that she created in him. Even with his eyes wide open all he could see with a bright light and the heat from their bodies. Lost in the haze of the moment he pulled Emma close to his chest and kissed the top of her head before she carefully rolled off of him. They both stood silent, trying to figure out how to breathe again. Killian turned his head to look at Emma as she stared up and the ceiling. A smile so wide on her face that he didn't dare speak and ruin her moment. He sat up quickly and reached his hand on the far back counter where he remembered seeing muffins as he had walked by to the back room. Grabbing the first one, chocolate chip, he laid back down next to Emma. Without a word he broke a piece off and handed it to Emma, snapping her out of her euphoric bubble.

"I wonder if I'll get fired for this." Emma nonchalantly expressed before taking a bite of the muffin.

"Can I ask you something Emma? .....Emma ....Emma!" 

Startled, Emma turned around towards Killian who was right behind her. The sound of Killian's voice breaking her from the spell of her sweet daydream "I didn't mean to stand so close but you didn't hear me earlier." From the corner of her eye she could see the pristine floors and no one ruined muffin. 

"Sorry. Ear buds. I can't hear a damn thing with these things." Emma licked her lips. "Is there something you needed." 

"I was wondering." Killian scratched behind his ear. "Is there anything I could help you with before I leave." There was a nervousness that Emma had never heard before.

There was not much to be done and she couldn't think of a single thing to get Killian to stay. Hating that Emma couldn't come up with anything she shook her head no. Taking his leave, Killian gave a smile that masked what looked like disappointment and waved by to Emma. Shuffling his feet he headed to the door. Uncertain if it was the day dream or seeing him for the first time after the bar incident, Emma noticed he wasn't his super confident self that he had been before around her. Could it be possible that he really liked her but didn't know how to approach her because of that October night? 

"Killian, wait." Emma shoved her laptop into her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she raced around the corner of the counter. "Hey. Do you wanna grab a drink?" There was a new sense of confidence in her voice. "Oh and I promise Ruby will NOT be there. Especially after..." She added laughing slightly.

"There's a place around the corner." Killian excitedly cut her off. Pure happiness resonated in every word. 

"Alright let me just lock up." Biting the corner of her bottom lower lip Emma beamed a smile at Killian. 

With the turn of the lock Emma peered over her left shoulder as she locked up the coffee shop. Killian stood behind rocking back and forth on his feet anxiously waiting for her. Lowering her head she smiled, her face all scrunched up. Mentally she made a note to thank Ruby for begging her to take her shift. Catching a glimpse of two of the regulars that normally stopped in at closing, some tall blonde guy and his heavy set hetero life partner, Emma nodded at them letting them know she had closed up. Shaking away her nerves, she turned to Killian and began to walk down the street. Smiling up at him all she could think was reality was so much better than her daydreams.


End file.
